Ace of Storybrooke
by XXMrs.KarrakaBlackwoodXX
Summary: As the clock went ticked once more, she knew it would be her time at once. After 28 years, of this confounded time and land without magic, it made her smile like she hadn't in a long while. She could find a way into their hearts and back into his line of sight. She knew it would take more than her smile to succeed. You just have to see. Rumple/OC.


She stretched from her bed, as she shook off the sleep in her eyes and yawned wide as her teeth shined bright. Her lips covered her teeth, in a small smirk, smelling the food from here, three halls away was her favorite food in the word, size me cupcakes and drink me tea in mint laces. Her body jumped up out of bed, and slipped into her red loose silk pants and put on her black corset; failing at tying it and just grabbed a stretch corset. Slowly her hands closed her blouse against her light pink and pale white skin, its ruby red silk and lace trimming. She walked to the door mirror, it showing her visage in such a clear beauty that it was.

5'2, long brown and blond highlights, eyes of dark chocolaty brown and a smile that would just steal anyone's heart. That was me. My name is Phoebe Hart, or otherwise known by Ace of Hearts. I was the Queens highest achievement, her strongest and wisest of her company. I slipped on my sandals as I walked down the hall and to the dining room, as I saw the spread I always enjoyed on a good day. Sadly, it wasn't the meal I smelled, my old memories got to me again, but he did make good counterfeits. I knew he must be in a good mood to have made this for me... or that he was trying to bargain with me; his steps got close to mine as I turned to him. His eyes showed me the answer without even a word said, I groaned.

"Jefferson, I told you I tried my skills on your hats, hell I made a dozen. Don't be begging my ass to try again with minty treats. That's-"

"That isn't it, Ace. The town clock started up again." At those words, my eyes widen and I ran upstairs to the highest telescope, looking into town. He wasn't lying, the curse had began to fall apart, as a wicked smile grew on my face. "Thought that would make you happy."

"I might even go into town, and meet this savoir that has come to enjoy our small fairytale land." I cracked my fingers, as I heard much about Snow's pregnancy; all these years and her daughter had finally had arrived.

"No Ace."

I turned to him, my eyes glaring. He backed up a bit, knowing how I could get. "You dare tell me no? After all that-"

"I'm not saying No. I'm saying be patient. You know as well as I do. I will have her at the house, after that you can choose how you want to go about her." He crossed his arms against his chest, as his scarf slipped a little, showing the mark where his head was cut off.

My thoughts scattered as I stared at it. No matter what world, there are always going to be scars. My back stung at an old scar, as I looked out the window. His words pulled me back. "I know you hate waiting"

"Fine... Jeffers, don't hurt her when you do." My wicked smile, turned gentle as I looked up at him. His face had calmed down as he nodded.

28 years of sharing a home together, close and strong our bond was in Wonderland and even stronger now in this insanity of no magic. He nodded as I stared back out the window, sitting down on the window seat. "I'll stay here till that day."

"Always so stubborn. I'll bring your food in." He walked out of the room, and went to do as he said.

I just nodded, just staring out at the town, watching the clock tick. My eyes glazed over as I began to relive a memory in my mind over and over.

*Back in the Enchanted Forrest*

I groaned, fallin down and sitting on a fallen log as I stared at the Knave. "Why must we get Her Highness some silly man? What's so important? Doesn't she wish to come back here?" I was curious, as I always was when the Knave was at my side, he was like an old brother to me, yet I knew he found me a threat but a partner at the same time.

"Oi we aren't supposed dally. She wants me to get him, you two keep look out"

I rolled my eyes, as I knew it was a lie. "I know you want the credit, just go and I'll relax. I don't get a trip to other worlds a lot, so take your time." I waved my hand, as he just started off to Regina's castle, in such a hurry that he caused himself to trip about a half a mile awhile. I laughed as I stood up, stetching my arms up. I was wearing a corset, with a small vest cover over it with a pair of tight pants. A few strands fell, as I groaned and pulled out my ponytail holder. I shook my head around, as my hair got fluffier and whipped against my back. It was full and dark brown, just strings of chocolate in hair form.

I heard a giggle, as I pulled a knife from underneath my corset turning to the sound in less than a second, putting it against the throat it came from. Golden green coloring, a toothy green and eyes of yellow. It was him. I didn't fall prey to that stare, it didn't make me waiver my hand, as I held it close to his Adam's apple. My wicked grin claimed my lips. "The Great Dark One, if I'm correct?"

"That would be very right, missy." His smile got bigger, knowing no introduction for himself was needed, yet his eyes looked her up and down. "And you would be?"

"None of your business." I pulled my blade away, as I held it tight in my grip looking him the same. His outfit almost of scales, as it just made my interest in why Her Majesty would talk so harshly of his clothing choice; I myself thought it was quite an outgoing outfit. I flipped my hair into my hands, as I tied it back up into a bun. He disappeared as soon as I was finished, and in that very second, I gasped. Looking behind me, as an arrow him me straight in the back, I groaned throwing my blade far into the direction of the person. I heard a body fall, as I slumped. I limped a bit to the body, to see it was a bloody damn solider of Regina's, lifting his head up, I finished him off with a crack of his neck.

"Seems you need some help." His crocked grin as he saw the blood drip down her back, her outfit getting a darker and wetter by the second.

I glared back at him who had appear again, walking in a circle around me, as I tried to get into stance, failing. Gripping my back, trying to reach for the arrow, it was too far back. "I have no need for help."

His smile changed from his face, to a serious scowl. He went behind her, as he gripped it digging it in. "Your attitude is no need if you ask me, missy." That scowl made her shiver as screamed out in pain.

"GAH! Fine, lizard man, pull it out. I need your damn assistance." Whimpers, feeling the steel point deep as he dug it in more. "FUCK PLEASE STOP RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" My eyes turned red as I glared at him, he pulled it out without another thought, the wound slowly closed and left this mark on my back. It looked like a heart, even though it was made from a simple arrow. I rubbed my back, as my eyes went back to normal. "Thanks. Ace by the way."

"Hmm?" He looked at the arrow then her, she fixed her outfit, as the arrow turned to dust and a smile once again was on his lips. "Ace? That isn't a feminine name."

"It's my title, not my name. I don't give my name to anyone, unless I trust them."

He laughed, his cackle sickly sweet yet poisonous at the same time.

It made my back shiver, as I heard footsteps. I looked to see Knave next to me, they glared at each other.

"Ace, lets go." Knave took my arm, as he tugged me away, my stare stuck to the man. "Ace!"

"I fucking heard you. One sec." I walked up to Rumple, as my face was only an inch away. "See you again Lizardman."

"Ace of Hearts, it will be an honor the next we meet." He stared back into her eyes seeing her the broken girl and strong woman inside. "when you owe me for my assistance."

I waved my hand, as I walked away. My hair swaying behind me, as the Knave opened a portal to Wonderland and leaving that world once more.


End file.
